The Girl With the Purple Hair
by Just Emz for now
Summary: A girl with purple hair named Chelsea goes to the movies with her friend. What shall happen when she meets our favorite werewolves? How will she react when she finds out?  How in the world will this story end? Our first fanfic :D
1. Boring?

**Hiya im bellz and im we r two ppl. We r new writers so cut us some slack. We are also very demented (not in a bad way). We do not own any twilight characters sadly enough (wish I owned the pack, except paul I think hes drunk). **

**Have fun and Bananas to all.**

I'm bored. Why am I bored you may ask? I'm Chelsea Fromage. My name is fucked up, trust me I know. I live in the overly dreary town of Forks. I'm average looking except for my purple hair. I was born with purple hair, thank you (I was born this way, lol lady gaga). I have blue eyes. I'm very, very boring. Except for my temper. Let's just say don't piss me off. I take karate and I go for walks in the woods.

Ring, ring, there goes my cell phone. Oh, dear its my friend, Gina. "Chelsea! You need to come see this new werewolf movie!" Gina crazily screamed into my ear.

"Fine, but I won't like it," I said. I actually would. I love werewolves like an insane fan girl.

"Your in love with all werewolves of course you will!" she said, "and besides the werewolves are hot!"

"Whatever, I'll be there," I said. I was actually looking forward to it.

Two hours later….

"OMG, this movie is going to rock!" Gina said.

"Meh," I murmured.

There was a bunch of people behind us. They were pushing each other around and playing. God, they were as old as we were be more, mature (we r not mature). One of them bumped into me.

"Watch where the hell your going! What are you five?" I screamed. They all stared at me.

"What the fuck are you staring at, apologize!" I said annoyed

"Dude calm before you kill someone." Gina said I ignored her.

"Sorry, um….. my friend is mentally retarded," the tallest one said.

"Hey!" the one who ran into me said.

"Shut up Paul," one of the others said.

"Aren't most boys retarded?" Gina asked. They all glared at her.

"What?" she said. I sighed. Gina needs to learn to shut up.

"What Gina means is….. I got nothing. What are you seeing?" I asked praying to god that they weren't going to the werewolf movie.

"The werewolf movie," the tallest one said. Damn it.

"Oh, god. Sadly we are seeing the same thing," I said. Wait why did I say that?

"You guys should sit with us!" Gina said.

"Sure," the tallest one said.

"What's your name?" Gina asked.

"I'm Jacob, this is Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, and that idiot is Paul," Jacob said.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but Paul kind of ruined that," I said.

"I'm Chelsea Fromage. Any jokes and I will rip your throat out," I said pleasantly. Some of them laughed.

"and I'm Gina!" Gina screamed.

"Oh, god," I said. Then we got the tickets and we went in. I got stuck next to Jacob somehow cause Gina left to go to the bathroom.

"You like werewolves?" he asked.

"Werewolves are awesome and one billion times better than vampires so say what you want, but it's a simple fact of life," I said seriously. They all laughed hysterically.

"Whatever if you don't believe me, fuck you," I said matter of factly.

"Chelsea your obsession with werewolves is stalkerific so stop talking," Gina said. I blushed.

"I don't stalk werewolves god," I said annoyed. Then the movie started. It was called _Ninjas vs. Werewolves_. On screen a vampire just walked out into sunlight and started burning. I laughed hysterically. Some people stared at me funny, including Gina.

"What? Isn't this kind of ridiculous?" I said.

"Yeah, but it's kind of morbid to laugh at dying things," she said.

"Technically vampires are already dead," I said.

"Well death isn't funny," she said.

"Well vampires are funny when they die," I said. She rolled her eyes.

On screen some guy was turning into a werewolf. Only it didn't really look like a werewolf more like a person with a hair disorder and a tail. Well, the teeth were weird looking too.

"Umm… is this werewolf ridiculous to anyone else besides me?" I asked. They all nodded. I couldn't follow the plot because it was really weird, but the lead werewolf was hot.

"Alright, on a scale of one to ten that gets a negative fifty two for poor acting, unstable plot, and unrealistic werewolves," I said.

"How do you know what werewolves look like?" Paul asked.

"I'm not even sure what that was so I'm guessing something more wolfish and less what the hellish," I said.

"Agreed, but the werewolf was hot," Gina said.

"I'm tired. I'm going home," I said.

"But, Chelseeeeeeeaaaaaa! I want to go to Burger King," Gina said.

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"I want to order a big mac," Gina said.

"Fine, but never again," I said. She started walking off in the direction of Burger King and I started walking in the opposite direction. She turned around and had an angry look on her face. I shrugged.

"I'm leaving," I said.

"Fine, go by yourself then!" she said.

I walked away. Jacob ran after me.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't walk alone. It's dangerous at night," he said.

"Well, I didn't know that. Thanks for clearing that up," I said sarcastically.

"I'll walk with you," he said.

"Thanks, I guess," I said.

"Why don't you have a car?" he asked.

"Because I find that walking is better for you and I can't really afford one," I replied.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah," I said. We walked in silence for a couple feet. Awkward silence.

"Awkward sea turtle," I said. We both laughed.

"That movie was ridiculous," Jacob said.

"Really? The vampires were funny though," I said.

"Really? What was funny? Them exploding in sunlight," he said and I laughed at the memory.

"Yup, pretty much," I paused, "You seem pretty serious about your monster movies to not find that funny."

"Vampires aren't funny," he said.

"You speak as if from experience," I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that. What would you say if I told you I met a vampire," he said.

"How are you alive?" I said.

"Ummm…I'm sort of kind of a werewolf," he said.

"What?" I screamed.

"I'm a werewolf," he said.

"Wow and you sat through that crappy movie? Without getting angry at that retarded stereotype?" I asked.

"You know your dealing with this pretty well," he said.

"OMG, you're a fucking werewolf!" I screamed.

"Shhhhhh, you're loud," he said.

"OMG, that's awesome. You are now the coolest person I know," I said.

"Thanks, glad you believe me," he said. We made it to my house.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Well it does sound a little ridiculous," he said.

"Yes, because you're not real," I said rolling my eyes. We laughed.

"See ya around, Jacob," I said.

"See ya," he said, but he seemed reluctant to leave.

"Can I have your number?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. We exchanged numbers.

"Bye," I said. I went inside my house.

Wait, I know a werewolf. Dreams have been answered, but wait aren't there vampires too?

**Yes this girl loves werewolves (who wouldn't?) and her name is strange.**

**Purple hair, a werewolf, and a weird best friend. Good life (so far…..). Posting next chapter in a couple of days :P your truly, Bellz **


	2. Questions Answered

**Chapter two! We do not own any characters sadly. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Well Chelsea and Gina are our own based on people we know. Well enjoy this!:) –Emz and Bellz**

All night I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob Black. I just met him in a day and he tells me his biggest secret. Wait correction THE BIGGEST SECRET EVER! He's a fucking werewolf. Now there is vampires oh help! I'm in a world I never knew existed. The rest of those boys must be werewolves got to be just got to be. Well he is cute, and his eyes sparkle and STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS ugh! I need to know like every detail of this. It kind of felt right to be with him. Okay this doesn't sound like me.

Ring Ring Ring. Great now Gina is texting me, just what I needed.

_I saw you with Jacob details!- G_

_Nothing happened okay-Chels_

_Sure well did you at least get his number- G_

_Yah why?-Chels_

_Text him to hang out-G_

That would let me ask him questions, and hopefully get answers.

_ Fine I will but you are not coming-Chels_

_ Fine! But have fun but not to much-G _

_Yuck you are so gross-Chels_

_ Tehe well text him!-G_

_ I will if you stop-Chels_

Then there was no more texts. Thank god! Okay let's do this wait do I call him or text him? You know what I don't care I'll text him.

_ Okay I have questions for you- Chelsea_

_ Like?- Jacob_

_ A lot!-Chelsea _

_ We can talk at the beach in La Push pick you up at one okay?-Jacob_

_ Great see you then-Chelsea_

Okay so its twelve now and he said he will come at one. So that's an hour. I wonder if I should do anything. Well I'm in sweats so I guess I can change, but, not to fancy. I looked through my wardrobe and found black skinny jeans. I put them on (yah I'm a little bit goth or emo or what ever). I put on a simple purple t-shirt that had said _I'm rockin it_ _baby _on. I grabbed my black converse. That looks like me and casual. I let my purple hair down and put some of it back to show off my side bangs. I put foundation, mascara, black eyeliner, and light lip gloss. I look perfect. Okay now I'm creep out I never cared before.

I have to call Gina to complain.

'Gina why do I care how I look?' I screamed into the phone

'You like him.' She said.

'I just met him though.' I said annoyed

'Awww love at first sight. I never know you had feelings.' She said

'Shut up or I'll grab a knife and personally stab you to death gotcha' I said angry

'Fine well got to go have fun.' She said the line went blank.

I might like him do I or not. Ugh! Jacob better tell me why I like him so much. It's probably a werewolf thingy. I decided to eat something before I left. I hate a peanut butter sandwich and some cheetos. I hate jelly so just peanut butter for me. I checked the mirror to be sure there was no peanut butter on my face. I was good. I brushed my teeth, and grabbed a piece of strawberry gum. Yummy! It smelled and tasted good. My phone was charged and grabbed about ten bucks. My mom always said never leave house with money. I locked up the house for my dog. I grabbed the house keys and locked the door. I decided to practice my soccer for school. I was good but you always want to practice.

Five minutes later….

Jacob's car pulled up to my drive way. I put my soccer ball in the garage and got into his car.

"Hey so I'm ready for the questions." He said

"Okay first is this a rabbit?" I said looking at the car.

"Yep I built it from scratch in my garage." He said sounding happily impressed about my car skills

"A werewolf mechanic, nice." I said he laughed

"Okay so you know about cars?' He asked

"Kinda, I know some but I am not an expert." I responded as we pulled up to the beach

"Okay so are you cool with me being a werewolf?" He asked

"Yes and if you ask again I'll smack you got it." I said annoyed that he keeps asking that.

"If you do you will break your hand." He said warningly like someone already has.

"Dammit" I mumbled.

"So what questions do you have?" He asked

"Well what do you look like?" I asked

"I'll show you and wait here." He said running into the forest. What came out was a beautiful wolf. He was a russet color. I didn't know if it was him until I saw his eyes. They were the deepest most beautiful brown eyes ever. Yep that's Jacob.

"Okay that's fucking awesome Jake." I said he laughed and smiled.

'Okay can you change back so I can talk to you?" I asked he nodded and ran into the forest. Jacob came back shirtless a little bit later.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked

"Hell yes it does." I responded

"Good anymore." He asked

"Why are you so hot body temperature ways?" I said

"Werewolf thing and I'm 108.9 degrees by the way." He said proudly

"Okay so are the rest of your friends werewolves to?" I asked

"Yep and there's more. There's Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Leah, Paul, Sam, Brady and Collin." He said. Okay that's a lot.

"There's only one girl, wow!" I said

"Well there is Emily, Sam's fiancé, Rachel, my sister and Paul's girlfriend, and Kim, Jared's girlfriend. They are human but they know the secret. You should meet them later, you'll like them." He said

"Why do they know your secret though, like you can't just tell every girlfriend you have." I said wonderly. He paused then spoke

"They are their imprints. Imprints are the werewolf soul mates. It's like love at first sight but stronger. Its not gravity pulling you down, it's that one person." He said blushing.

"Wow amazing!" I whispered

"and I imprinted one you" He said. I was taken back

"You did? Well that would explain why I couldn't stop thinking about you" I said blushing he looked at me and smiled.

"So you don't care?" He wondered. I took a deep breathe.

"Somehow no, and be surprised I am not a person who likes this kind of stuff." I said

"Well you better." He said

"Guess so, and one more so there are vampires" I asked

"Yes the Cullens." He spat

"I heard of them and what you don't like them?" I said dumbly

"Of course I don't. We are natural born enemies and they took my best friend Bella." He said shaking

"Bella Swan?" He nodded "I knew her well saw her they went to my school." I said he was still shaking.

"Umm… Jake calm down." I said know what the shaking meant. He did as I said

"Sorry I don't like talking about it. But you should know. It is a long story." He said

"Make the long story short I don't need to know details." I said

"Okay she was my best friend before I was a wolf. We hung out a lot, but the she fell in love with Edward. I never saw her again until he left her. She came back to me to fix her up. I did and we became close. But then I turned into a wolf and it fell apart. She found out about the wolf thing so we hung out again. I started to love her. He came back and she left me. I knew she loved me but she wouldn't admit it. She finally said so, but at the end she married him and left me with a broken heart." He said blushing looking down.

"I'm sorry. I never knew that what happened. I shouldn't have brought it up." I apologized.

"It's okay because then I met you." He said looking at me I smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. When we broke apart I smiled brightly.

"So you over her?" I asked

"Beyond over." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. We just sat on a rock smiling at each other.

"Tomorrow you should meet the rest of the pack. Emily has been dying to meet you already." He said I blushed

"Tomorrow sounds good." I said

"Pick you up at two?" He asked

"Perfect" I responded walking to his car. He drove me home

"Well see you then." He said giving me a kiss. I blushed

"See yah." I said shutting the door. I just realized something I love Jacob Black more then I knew someone could. Also I hate that but love it at the same time. Ugh I have stuff to work out in my mind.

**Well review and tell me what you thought. So this girl has two sides to her huh? Well let's see what will happen when she meets the pack. Maybe she can meet the Culllens soon. Will her and Gina become apart? Well review and give us suggestions. We will be posting soon-emz**


	3. Meeting The Ducks

**Emz and Bellz here with the newest chapter (so far...). Read and Rewiew people! We own no twilight characters. On with the chapter!**

I'm Chelsea Fromage, best friend, loving daughter, and imprint? My life just leapt from boring to crazy overnight, literally. I can live with that can't I? I always did love werewolves and wanted a somewhat less boring life. I'm going with Jake to meet the rest of the pack and the imprints. What to wear, what to wear? I want to make a good impression. Hmm... I think I'll go with my Evanescence t-shirt, some skinny jeans, and some black converse. I walked down stairs and turned on the TV.A documentary about ducks was on.

"When the baby duck first comes out of its egg it will follow the first thing it sees, this is called imprinting," the naturalist said. I started laughing hysterically and didn't stop until my sides hurt. I decided texted Jake.  
><em><br>'You're a duck,_'  
><em>'I What?,'<em> he replied.  
><em>'I turned on the t.v. and said that ducks impring, hence your a duck,<em>' I texted.  
><em>'That is the random statement of the day,<em>' he replied. I laughed.

My phone started ringing. It is Gina. Oh, god, help my poor soul.

"Howdy," she said.  
>"Hey," I said back.<br>"How'd it go with Jacob?" she asked. Just then Jake walked through the door.  
>"Good," I replied.<br>"Did he kiss you? Huh? Huh?," she sounded.  
>"That is none of your business," I said.<br>"Yes it is," she said wryly.  
>"Good day sir!" I shouted.<br>"But..." she started. "I said good day!" and closed my phone.  
>"Well you seem loud today," Jacob said. I laughed.<br>"I'm usually like this, so get used to it," I said. He laughed. We drove to Emily's.

"This is it," he said.  
>"What if they don't like me?" I asked.<br>"They already love you," he said. We walked inside the house and were greeted by a lot of people.

"This is..." I don't remember all of the names.  
>"Hi I'm Claire," a little girl greeted me.<br>"I'm Chelsea," I said.  
>"Claire!" one of the guys called out. Claire ran away and hid behind a chair. Dang there were a lot of werewolves.<br>"To many ducks in this room," I said. They all turned and looked at me.  
>"What?" Paul asked. Jacob started laughing.<br>"It's an inside joke, all you should get from it is that you are part duck," I said.  
>"Okay then. Jake, your girlfriend is weird," he said. We all laughed.<br>"Yes, I'm the weird one, says the guy who changes into a giant dog," I said. They all laughed again.

I talked a lot with Kim and Emily. They were pretty cool. Leah wasn't as bad as they described and the guys were cool, so I shall call this a job well done.

"Bye..." and Jake repeated the impossible list of names.  
>"Bye," I said. We walked out to his car.<br>"So what did you think?" he asked.  
>"They are like ducks though," I said, "Instead of a Pack you should be a Flock." He laughed.<p>

When I got home I went straight to bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Tell us what you think. Possibly some vampire drama coming up. Maybe Chelsea won't turn out to be the boring human she claims to be? Review please.-Bellz**


	4. Banana Vampire

**We haven't updated in a while. Hope you like this chapter and tell us what you think we need feedback! **

I woke up to a strange man in my room.

"Excuse me, what do you think your doing in my room?" I asked.

He bared his teeth showing a row of razor sharp fangs and for the first time I took in the detail of his startling pale skin and blood red eyes. A low growl escaped his teeth and fear raced through me. Awwwww shit.

"Jacob!1 Help, help, help," I started screaming my head off. Crappy sound proof walls. Why were they sound proof? This used to be the ghetto and people ran drug deals so they sound proofed the walls so the feds couldn't have a listen.

"Why me? Wait, I'm not dead yet… yet!" I said. The vampire just stood there.

"Umm…. Your not going to kill me?" I asked.

"No," he said with a serious face.

"Then why are you here?" I asked .

"I'm on business," he said.

"What business?" I asked.

"Your great-great-great- grandmama sent me," he answered.

"Uhh….. okay? Isn't she dead," I said.

"I'm from the future, we brought great-great-great-grandmama back to life and well your dead, but you need to be alive," he said

"Why might I ask?" I questioned.

"Because you need to fight the octagon," he said.

"And who is the octagon," I asked annoyed.

"They are a group of demons, eight demons," he said.

"Ohh.. now I still don't get it. How in the world am I supposed to fight 8 demons?" I asked.

"You have magic powers beyond your wildest dreams," He said. I looked at him like I was confused so much.

"Bye bye," he said.

"No wait!" and then he disappeared.

"Oh wow, that's awesome," I muttered. I got dressed and drove down to Jacob's.

"Hey Chels," he said.

"You will not believe this," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"A vampire from the future working for my great-great-great-grandmama came back in time and told me I have to fight 8 demons called the octagon and I have magical powers beyond my wildest dreams and my dreams get pretty crazy," I said.

"What part of that makes sense?" he asked.

"None of it, but I'm a magical thingy majigy," I said.

"Well, that definitely makes a difference," he said.

"He also said I was going to die?" I said confused. He looked scared then sad then angry.

"Calm yourself Jacob," I said. He calmed down a little.

"I don't want you to die," he said.

"Neither do I, now let's figure this out," I said.

"Well your supposed to have coolio mythical powers," he said

"True, but how do I use the powers is the question of the day," I said.

Then the vampire working for my grandmama walked through the door.

"Dude! Seriously? You leave me with all these questions and no answers and then you stroll in here like its nothing god you're a jerk!" I screamed.

"Well I was going to answer your questions, but you have to stop screaming at me," he said.

"How do I use my powers?" I asked.

"They will come to you when you need them most," he said.

"Well, that answers my question," I said sarcastically.

"Uh-oh banana time!" he said.

"What?" I aksed.

He took out a banana and started eating it.

"Aren't you a vampire," I asked.

"Yeah, why can't a vampire have a banana" he asked. By now Jacob looked lost and I was too.

"You know what if you don't appreciate my banana vampireness then maybe I should leave," he said.

"Don't, I think?" I said confused.

"I'm gonna turn on the radio now if you don't mind," he said.

"CRACKHEAD," Jacob said. I turned and stared at him with my best WTF? look.

He turned on the radio and a song came on. Not just any song, but…. Edge of Glory by Lady GaGa.

_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>But I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight<br>I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong,  
>Tonight yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight<em>

_It's hot to feel the rush,  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love.<em>

_I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you_

_Another shot, before we kiss the other side,  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight<br>Alright, alright  
>Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>It isn't Hell if everybody knows my name  
>Tonight, alright, alright<em>

_It's hot to feel the rush,  
>To brush the dangerous<em>

_I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love.<em>

_I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>Out on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you<em>

I didn't realize I was singing until I stopped. They started clapping. Well the day's not over. Not yet.

**Next chapter will be the rest of the day. Yeah a vampire that eats bananas and works for her grandmama in the future. I don't know where that came from but okay. Review please!**


	5. Burger King Magic

**New chappie for girl with the purple hair! Sorry for not updating sooner, we had a lot going on. We own no twilight ;)**

My newly acquired pet vampire was talking.

"So, basically all you have to do is save the world. Got that?" he said.

"No, not really," I shook my head.

"8 demons, octagon. You must save the world because if you don't one of them will become president and rule the world and all chaos will break loose," he said.

"Okay now I think I understand," I said.

"You do?" Jacob asked.

"Pshhh... I do this kind of thing every day," I said. They looked at me weird.

"You must kill them on the night where the supernatural world merges with what humans call normal," he said.

"When is that?" I asked.

"Halloween," he replied.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"As long as I want," he said. _Ring, ring._ My phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked (Bold is Gina talking.)

"**Hello Chels, are you mad at me? Cause your acting like it,"**

"No. Sorry I have a lot on my plate right now,"

** "Oh, I thought you ditched me for that guy at the movies,"**

"Well he's a part of it, but it's mainly family things,"

** "Oh, the 'rents not like him, or something?"**

"They haven't met him yet and no. It's just something I need to take care of,"

**"Okay I won't pry. Oh got to go. Have to watch little sis byeeeee,"**

"See ya," I hung up.

"I need to go now," the banana vampire dude said.

"Bye," Jacob said. Wait, what was his name? I don't care. I'll call him Mary.

"That was weird, wait how soon in the future am I supposed to die?" I shouted.

"About a week or so!" he shouted back. I don't want to die.

"But, what if I don't want to die?" I asked.

"Uhh, I don't know. You found the wolves this time, they are key to the success of this mission," he shouted.

"I'm a key?" Jacob asked.

"Apparently," I said.

"I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" he asked. Of course he was hungry.

"okay," I said. We went to burger king (recently I saw a fat guy getting into a car where the license plate said BK MAGIC, now I understand why hes fat). Dang, this boy can eat.

"Jacob, did you know to much fast food will give you a heart attack?" I asked him. He started laughing.

"It's not funny you're gonna die," I said.

"We're all gonna die" he said.

"Yeah, but I have a week," I said. He looked sorry he said anything.

"But, I don't want you to die," he said sadly.

"It's okay, I'm gonna live this time," I said. He smiled a little.

"You'd better, or the octagon is gonna have to deal with me," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Cause your so scary," I said.

"I am when I want to be," he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your the big, bad wolf," I laughed. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said reluctantly.

"You sound like you don't want me to leave," I said slyly.

"Well ,you are my imprint," he said like it was obvious. Well, it was obvious. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car.

"How bout you come over to my house and we can watch a movie?" I asked. His mood brightened immediately. We drove to my house and I had three movies I wanted to watch. Skinwalkers (werewolf movie), Dracula 3000 (vampire movie obviously), and Twilight saga: Eclipse(LOL).

"Hmm... what to watch?" I asked.

**Recently I've been to Darien Lake, a theme park where I live and my dad was playing a basketball game. One of the prizes just so happened to be a vampire shaped like a banana. I now own an actual banana vampire. I'm not sure what they should watch. Skinwalkers, Dracula 3000, or Eclipse? Review please.**


End file.
